swimming lessons
by kyle-kunn
Summary: Toph tough outter core triesto learn to swim from the 'fire princess' Zuko but a relationship grows, confusing feelings and lots of x rated scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**First Zuko and Toph story. go easy on me now.**

Ember Island, perfect hiding spot. Time to relax and rest and kick back for a while. The airbender and the ex prince train hard everyday. Training takes a toll on the small boy but he understands the world is depending on him. The wind is cool and dry, Sweat drips down his face to his chest. "Can we take a break? We've been practicing all day Zuko!" The airbender cried out. Zuko stomped his foot creating a wave of fire as the boy swiftly dodge the attack, "Come on Zuko, give twinkle toes a break. A tiny guy like that needs to allot of energy to fight the fire lord." The blind earthbender sighed, lying back on the stairs of the abandoned beach house. Zuko glared over to the tiny girl and roared, "He needs to be ready, do I need to remind you that the damn comet is coming? My father will be more powerful than ever!" Toph smirked and chuckled, "Calm down hot stuff, Aang will kick his butt, because I taught him all my moves. Trust me." The firebender growled at the girls cockiness, "You think your better then me?" growing more and more irritated. "I think I'm better then a lot of people…" She started to pick her teeth, making the firebender more angry. "Even though Toph can be a jerk at times, Aang started his practice as soon as we found him. She has a point...well not the 'I'm better than everyone' part..." Katara pointed out as she continued to braid her hair. Two long braids going down her back. "Thanks guys…" Aang smiled and rushed to the beach followed by his friends. Toph stayed back for a couple seconds. Zuko glared at her, knowing well she's blind and couldn't see the looks he was off. "Why are you still here…" He mumbled. "I'm not really the swimming type...water isn't my thing…" The blind girl smiled and quickly sat up, "Can't swim?" Zuko laughed at her but she tapped her foot making the ground shake under his feet as he fell over. "Can't take a joke? I thought firebenders were the only hotheads." Zuko stood up and dust his clothes, The blind girl folded her arms, "I can't swim alright. I'm blind, why do I need to learn to swim?!" She fussed, Her blank stare always made him wonder. The pale blank eyes and her messy bang hanging down her face. "I can teach you how to swim, It's pretty peaceful once you get the hang of it." Zuko suggested, The little girl paused, twitched her nose then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want the others to watch...Don't want them to get the wrong idea alight princess?" The blind girl pointed at him but her blank stare was still up front. "Alright, Alright...It's just swimming lessons…follow me." Zuko smiled and gestured her to the back of the house. A door leading to an empty cave into the mountain side. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Toph smiled and ran towards the wall and pressed her hand against it. "It's like a maze! I thought there was something fishy down here! I jus-" Toph stopped and coughed, "It's...nice.." She folded her arms and walked over to Zuko whose chuckling at the sight of the little girl who's getting excited over caves. "This is just something extra my father wanted, this is more like a air pocket that leads to the ocean if you dive down. There escape tunnels throughout this mountain side. In case of evacuation. Since you wanted to be somewhere more private because of your...pride." Zuko pointed to the pool of water then remembered she couldn't see what he was doing then suddenly stopped. "This is where I'll be training you." Toph scratched her head, trying to stay cool but the ex prince knew she was freaking out. Her tough outer core didn't faze him. "Later tonight I'll meet you here. Just...don't tell the others I'm getting lessons from the fire princess, alright?" Toph pushed Zuko out the way and opened the door letting herself out as he followed her. "I don't understand the problem…" He started back up. "Just...don't tell the others alright? Or I'll gut you!" She kicked in the door to her room and slammed it behind her. Zuko grabbed the back of his neck and massaged it, and walked away.

 _I don't understand this girl...she doesn't want anyone to know she's learning how to swim? Is her pride that big to the point where she hides her true self from her closest friends?_ The ex prince paused and reached over to the coffee table next to him, grabbing his tea cup. _Did I just consider myself a close friend to this girl?_ scanning his room, a queen size bed, beautiful fire nation curtains and fireplace lighting up the room. His shadow dancing behind him. _Should I leave now? I doubt she's even there..knowing her she's probably face deep in sleep…_ Walking out into the hallway he passed by the waterbenders room and then her brothers. Overhearing his conversation with his girlfriend Suki, then pleasurable noises. Zuko figured out the weird luid noises and quickly ran towards the door leading to the air pocket. The splashing sound caught his attention, The blind girl sitting on the edge of the air picket. Kicking her feet around the water. Her blank stare watching nothingness and her cocky smile started up as he walked in. "Took you long enough princess…" she huffed. Her messy kinky hair resting on her shoulders, her tiny body in her tube top and red fire nation shorts. The little girl's hand resting on the ground watching and hearing his every step. "Oh you actually showed up…" Zuko softly said as he took off his shirt. The blind earth bender cuffed her hand, knowing he's taking off his shirt. _I wonder what he looks like…_ Thoughts ran across her head, dirty filthy thoughts. She quickly disowned her them as he walked closer to her. "It's pretty easy.." He walked in the water and started to float, swiftly kicking his feet and moving his arms. "The trick is to relax and let the water take control…" She couldn't see him anymore, just a blank stare and most of her bangs covering her pale eyes. "You sound like a waterbender princess… taking lessons from Katara?" She started to do her cocky laugh, Zuko growled and splashed water on her. "You want to learn or not?" Zuko roared, "Ok...Ok..just next time you get lessons from your girlfriend just-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" the water around him started to boil, Toph felt the heat and quickly kicked herself away. "I'm sorry! ok! ok!...it's just the way you two talk to each other...and your heart beats change when you two are near each other…" Toph stated. Zuko made a confused expression. "You think I like her…? Does she like me?" Zuko rested his hands on the ground next to the air pocket. "I don't know you ask her!" Toph folded her legs and arms. He ignored the cocky earthbender and continued. "Come in the water...I don't have all night, I also need to train Aang in the morning." The ex prince grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Wait! give me a secon-" The water hit the little girl's face as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Her heart racing and her feet resting on his knees. "Toph you have to let go if you want to learn!" He tried pushing her off, for a girl her size her grip is pretty strong. "Don't let me go!" She roared. "Your going to wake up everyone..!" The prince finally giving up and help on to the surface so he doesn't drown. Her heart pounding and her grip still staying strong. Zuko can feel her heart racing, He decided to hold her. "I'm here, just let go. I won't let you drown." She slowly released her tight grip from around his chest. "Here let me help…" He reached for her sides, skin on skin. The blind girl felt his soft touch. She tried to stay calm. Slowly releasing him, resting her hands on his chest. "Start kicking your legs...like a badgerfrog." He ordered as the blind girl listened and followed. Zuko used his hands to keep her afloat, but something about her tiny shape made him flutter. The ex prince felt her hands run down his chest then swiftly moved away. She started to move her hands. "Getting the hang of it I see…" Her blank stare and wild hair floating behind her, she looked beautiful in the eyes of the ex prince but he will never admit it. The proud and the cocky will never mix. "Just don't let me drown p-princess…! I can't see anything in this damn water! I don't know why I agreed to this!" She panicked. "It's pretty calming...you'll get the hang of it." Zuko explained, Toph quickly grabbed his arms and help on to him. "I felt like I was going to drown!" She screamed. Zuko heart started to speed. Toph felt his pulse through his wrist. She started a think about how he would react around Katara. "Soo...you and Katara...are not dating..?" She asked, kicking her legs and trying to stay afloat. " No, Katara is...more like a mother then a partner." Zuko stated while continuing to hold her sides, feeling her hips move from kicking her legs. "She is a mother isn't she! haha! We had a big argument over that before…." She paused collecting her thoughts then continued, "You..don't think she's pretty?" Toph shyly asked. The ex prince didn't understand where she was going with these questions but he answered her. "I think she is attractive...yes…" He looked down at the blind girl. Her facial expression changed to worried, "But...I also think your attractive also…" He continued. Toph grip became tighter then she reached out her arm looking for land. She felt vulnerable, helpless, she wanted to regain her power. The blind girl felt a small touch on her hand, the ex prince helped her find the surface. Toph placed her hand on the ground, his hand on top of hers. Zuko can feel her shiver, "Are you still scared?" He asked. She snatched her hand away from the ex prince, "Why would I be scared of water?! I'm not s-scared!" Toph crawled out the water pocket. Her soaked shorts tighten around her figure, Zuko couldn't look away from her. Her perfect tight bottom. Zuko hoped out the water following Toph. "Training finished for today?" Zuko ran his fingers through his hair. " Yes.. I'll come back tomorrow night...IF I feel like it! If I don't then you can say this never happened." Toph tried to stay strong, she didn't want to feel like a little vulnerable girl. "Your first day...you did well…" Zuko chuckled and looked at the blind girl, watching her dry off with the towel she brought. "I can dry you faster...here.." He stood up, walking over to her and heating his hands. "I'm fine princess…I can handle myself. I know I'm blind but I'm not stupid! I can 'see' perfectly fine." Toph fussed. "Just shut up and accept my help!" He fussed back. Toph folded her arms and allowed him to dry her off. "You don't have to keep helping me...Helping me swim and dry off...do you think I'm a child or something?" Toph tapped her foot impatiently as he continued to dry her off. " No, I just want to become good friends with someone here...you were the only one who believed me when I tried to join your team at first...but I.." Zuko paused, His hands scanning her legs now. Toph can feel the heat of his hands running over her legs. "I burned your feet...I'm sorry...again." He looked up at the blind girl, blank stare but she smiled warmly. "Come on princess. That was the past, I'm fine now. I can take a hit." Toph chuckled, the soft chuckle of the blind girl made Zuko smile. "Yeah...you can...but I cannot rewrite the past but I hope we can become good friends in the future…" He sat up and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Toph blushed, heated up and pushed him away. "Great, times up. I'm going to bed!" She stormed off and closed the door behind her.

 _He thinks….I'm attractive? Really?..._ The blind earthbender tossed and turned in her bed. _But he also thinks Katara is attractive but he said...she's like a mother…_ The earthbender felt stupid, an idiot teenage girl with feelings. Her heart racing and body heated from the fire benders touch. The way his hand rested on her waist. She wanted to go back to that time and replay it over and over again. The blind girl slowly moved her hand down to her chest, made her way to her navel. Running her tiny hands between her legs. Reminiscing about the firebenders touch and how it made her feel. A slight moan and movement of her hands filled her with pleasure. She quickly stopped realising that she couldn't see if anyone is watching or if anyone is near. placing her hand on the wall next to her she sighed in relief that no one was on the other side of the door. The blind earth bender cuffed her hands but then felt the stickiness from them. A thought jumping into her head as she looked down and blushed. _He did this to me…_ Allowing a anyone to make her feel this way made her sick. She is always tough and cocky, she never let anyone get into her bubble. She always had the last laugh or always fight back. The blind earthbender head fell lightly on her pillow, hand still connected to the wall. Breathing lightly, calmly and trying to control her emotions. Her confusing feelings towards this firebender.

"I'll be back, just wait! I left my hair band back in the house!" Katara yelled at her brother. Sokka pretending to drown Aang as he waterbend a bubble around his head laughing underwater. "Hurry up! I'mma make a huge sand castle!" Sokka ordered. Katara laughed at the playful boy and walked towards the abandoned house. The beautiful water bender made her way to the stairs, over hearing people talk and walk towards her. She quickly hid behind a pillar but noticed it was just her friends. Toph and Zuko, she wanted to say hi but the conversation caught her off guard. Hearing Zuko say, "I don't understand the problem?" Katara hid in the water fountain so Toph couldn't see her. floating. "Just...don't tell the others alright? Or I'll gut you!" Toph ordered. Slamming the door behind her. "Toph and Zuko?...Couldn't be…" Katara was shocked but mostly confused, she thought they hated each other from all the fighting and disagreements. She thought it was just a distraction from how they really feel towards each other. Katara felt uncomfortable for eavesdropping but she wanted to know what's going on. Or she felt jealous because the ex prince is dating the blind brat then the beautiful waterbender.


	2. Chapter 2

The next training day, Aang and Zuko are off in the distance practicing. The others are watching and chatting. Sokka and Suki are cuddling next to Appa while he's yawning and eating hay they collected for him. Katara is playing with momo, twirling water around while he tries to catch it. The waterbender looks over to Toph, who is resting. Back to the ground in the far corner. "Hey Toph, what's up?" She ask, Toph scuffs and shrugs "Nothing, what's up with you sweet cheeks..." Toph is tossing and twirling the space rock in her hand. "Well...it's been awhile since we actually talked, just wanted to know if there's anything you wanted to chat about. you know, girl time!" Katara tried to appeal to her side. The blind earthbender rolled over, her back facing Katara's. "I don't have anything to talk about." Katara walked over to the stubborn girls front. "Well...I'm here if you need me...If you wanted to talk about well I don't know...um… your parents...friends…" Katara paused and glanced over to the blind girl, "Boys..?" She continued. Toph suddenly stopped and sat up, "Boys? why do I need to talk about boys?!" Toph roared, "Oh, I meant as a friendly gesture Toph." Katara stated. Toph jumped up and quickly pumped her chest up at the waterbender. "I don't need to talk to anyone! Just leave me alone Sweet cheeks, I didn't ask for your help." Defending herself before Katara pushed her into a corner. "Toph! you don't need to be angry with me! I was just trying to help, you can atleast say no thank you!" Katara roared back at her. Toph cuffed her hands, "Alright, well thank you for trying to help me with problems MOM I don't need your help. So why don't you go back over there and continue to play with your dumb water splashes." Toph Turned and walked away from the waterbender. Knowing well enough that Katara only wanted to help but her jealousy got the best of her. She felt someone grab her shoulder, she stopped. She remembered that soft touch, the firebender. "Toph, Katara. No need to turn against each other." Zuko stated. Aang walked over to Toph, she was ready to explode. Her emotions are controlling her and the person who's making her go insane is behind her. "Toph, I'm sorry..I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. " Katara apologized. Toph turned around and nodded. "I know...I'm sorry Katara...I need some time alone..." The blind girl sadly walked away. Toph walked around the mountain side, she could feel the animals and bugs walk around. "Toph!" a familiar voice came running behind her.

"Zuko?" She asked, she felt her heart skip a beat. Overjoyed by his voice but irritated with her feelings. "What do you want princess…? Come to defend your girlfriend?" Toph folded her arms, that same blank stare. Ignoring that comment " Toph, you're so full of it aren't you…" Zuko chuckled, "Here, there's a pond around here. Your lessons begin early." Zuko smiled as she snatched the towels away from him. "lead the way fire princess." Toph ordered.

They made their way towards a pond, deep enough to swim and for Toph to stand straight up in, the water stopped to her shoulders but she would always freaked out. "Do what I taught you." Zuko started, standing in the pond with her, watching her kick her feet and quickly move her hands. "Help me!" She yelled. "Ok! ok!" Zuko laughed and held her from under her arms. Like a child. "N-...no...from my waist...like last time." She said shyly. The ex prince slowly moved his hands down from her sides to her waist. The water started to light up, the sun was at that perfect angle to light up the pond. Zuko pulled her closer to him, "W-what are you doing?" Toph tried to touch the ground but the water was already near her shoulders. "I don't want you to drown…" He said with a smile. Toph felt his body connect with hers. The beating of his heart and warmth of his upper body made her blush. Toph allowed her emotions to take over as her hand touched his chest. Her blank stare and beautiful long kinky hair covered most of her face. "I don't know what you look like…" She defended herself, "I'm just...putting a face to a voice…" He smiled and touched her hand, moving it up towards his good side of his face. His muscular chin to his hairline. Running her fingertips over his lips then to his scar. "It's...not a pretty sight…" the ex prince started, removing her hand from his face. Toph pushed herself up trying to reach his face again and softly kissing it. "I think the scar is...cool…" she smiled, Zuko felt her soft lips on his scar. His heart started to race, he thinks it's a bad idea but he goes for it anyway. Pressing his lips onto hers. Caressing her back pulling her deeper into the passionate kiss. Toph couldn't believe this was happening, she wanted to give in but her pride caught back up to her. Pushing him away in the process. "What...what the hell are you doing!" Toph pushed away but realized she's still in water. Quickly she started to panick. "Toph!" He grabbed her and jumped out the water with her still in his arms. Toph held him tightly, her heart racing and wet clothes rubbing against his. her legs wrapped around Zuko's. He's on top of her, looking into her pale eyes. her tube top soaked, her nipples harden and poked through the fabric. She quickly covered herself with her arms. Zuko blushed and tried to remove himself from her but her legs wouldn't let him. The wind picked up and Toph started to shiver, "Come on fire princess, get to work and warm me up!" She ordered. 'Now you want my help? I thought you were old enough to do it yourself!" Zuko barked back, "Come on! I don't have all day! chop chop, use your little sparks." Zuko growled and continued, "So you want me to warm you up...my way?" Zuko wanted to see her reaction, playing her. "Do what you want princess...It's getting cold." Toph paused and finally got where he was going with this, she called his bluff and continued "Anything...to get me warm again princess sparkly." Zuko accepted the challenge, he roughly kissed her. Toph surprised, as she rolled over to pin him down, regaining her power. She kissed him deeply, placing her hand over his neck and the other on his chest. Zuko ran his fingers down her spine. caressing her sides to her tiny waist. Toph felt his tongue enter her mouth, Zuko wanted a taste of this blind girl, sweet and salty. Her tongue is soft and cool. he rolled her over, the fight to gain power started, pushing and pulling. Toph and Zuko is very much alike and couldn't stop till one was on top. Toph used her earthbending to pin him down. "Look at this...who's on top?.." she waited till he said her name. "who is?" She smiled as he rolled his eyes. With a swift move of his back he broke free of the rock cuffs and tackled her down to her back. Zuko passionately kissed her, caressing her cheek with the other hand on her waist. Toph blushed as she accepted the passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him. The deep kiss made her heart flutter, she didn't want this feeling to end. She wanted more, same thing said for Zuko. His shorts became tighter, between toph's legs she could feel his member pressing against her. The feeling of his throbbing member on her entrance turned her on a bit more. The power of the wind increased, Zuko noticed that she's still wet. "We should head back...It's getting colder, and they are probably wondering where we are…" Zuko suggested, he helped her up. Both still wet, Zuko pulled her closer. "Walk close to me, I'll keep you warm." Zuko's body was warm, she threw her shirt over her and followed next to Zuko. Toph heart was filled with butterflies and it made her sick. She wanted Zuko, of course but she couldn't come to terms with this strange new feeling. She felt a muscular arm wrap around her and lift her up from the ground. Zuko held her in his arms, the closer she is the more she wants him. "We're almost there." Zuko explained, he felt her hair whip around with every step he takes. Her feet dangle from his arms and her head resting on his shoulders. Zuko watched as this blind earthbender falls asleep in his arms. Her eyelids became heavy and her arms went limp, resting on his chest. Zuko has never seen this side of her, This cocky, stubborn earthbender who gets hot headed pretty easily is resting peacefully in his arms. He placed one last kiss on her forehead before he reached the abandoned house.

"Zuko is she ok?" Aang ran towards him, "yeah she's alright. I found her alongside the mountain resting. She just wanted time alone." Zuko continued to hold the small girl in his arms. Aang sighed in relief. "She looks so peacefull, never thought toph would be the peaceful type." Aang chuckled. "I'm going to take her to her room, where are the others?" Zuko asked walking towards her room while Aang followed, "They went to the market, Sokka thought it was a good idea to eat all the leftover meat again. I waited till you returned with Toph, just to make sure she's ok." Aang continued. " Zuko nodded as he reached her room, Placing her on the small bed and pulling the sheets over her. "I think there's more to the story then just mountain side walking…" Aang leaned against the wall with a stupid look on his face. " Nothing happened, I'm just making sure she's comfortable…" He said softly while walking towards Aang, "Hey I'm just sayin'..." Aang chuckled as he followed Zuko out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Zuko? Is there anything going on between you and Toph?" He asked, Zuko paused and glanced over to Aang, "Why would you ask that? She's just a friend." Zuko stated, "Well...I just asked, I just asked." Aang put his hands up in a defense stance. "I was just being a nice friend. That's all." Zuko continued to walk down the empty hallway, "She is pretty...but she also can be scary. Even for a blind girl she has a death look about he-"

"There's nothing scary about her!" Zuko defended her, Aang smiled at Zuko knowing he trapped him. "So, for how long." Aang asked placing his hands behind his back leaning in towards Zuko. The ex prince sighed and held up one finger, "One day?" Aang asked, Zuko nodded and grabbed his shirt, "If anyone ask you don't know a damn thing!" Aang chuckled and continued, "Come on, why would I tell anyone. I kept secrets for 100 years, I won't tell anyone." Aang smiled as Zuko released him. "Well, I have a secret for you also...it's about Katara." Aang shyly said, "Yeah I know." Zuko folded his arms. "Wait...how-"

"It's the way you act around her, you forget I pay close enough attention to everyone here...I can read you like a book." Zuko gave a cocky smile and Aang blushed. "IF you know everyone knows…" Aang shyly walked away, Zuko followed and continued to talk to him about his feelings for Katara. Aang kept the secret and promised not to tell anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

That very night the ex prince walked to his room from the training ground with Aang, exhausted from training with fire all day. "Night…" Aang softly whispered while crawling into his room. Zuko nodded and walked towards the master room. "Hey Zuko, is Toph ok? I remember you going to check up on her." the beautiful waterbender girl walked over to the ex prince. "Katara, hey. Yeah she's fine." Zuko explained, "I just thought it was strange when she flipped out on me about the 'boy' part. It's like she was hiding something." Katara thought out loud. "Maybe she's just going through something Katara, just leave it alone. She'll be back to normal in the morning." Zuko smiled and walked towards his room. Katara knew something fishy was going on, but she wanted to stay positive. Something inside her turned when she thought of Zuko and Toph being together. She stormed to her room after that thought. Her head facing down to her feet, mumbling under her breath and cursing. Then she hit something, knocking her down on her back. "Katara, I'm sorry!" a cheerful boy appeared. "I wasn't getting a late night snack, I thought everyone was asleep!" Aang helped her up to her feet. "Late night…? You're the one eating the leftovers!" Katara pointed to him while he tried to defend himself. "Training takes a toll on me, I get hungry allot allot." Aang smiled at her then blushed, running back into his room. Katara chuckled at the playful boys and walked towards her room.

The master bedroom, where the ex prince rest his head. Soft cushions and comfortable blankets. The ex prince rolled over to his side but felt something fuzzy. Momo perhaps. He move the sheets and out comes the sleeping earthbender. "Toph…? How did you get in here?" He whispered. The confused ex prince covered her with the sheets and tucked her in next to him. He felt her shoulder, Ice cold. "Your freezing…" Zuko smiled and pulled her closer. "Z...zuko…" she whispered. He started to blush, "My room was cold…So work your m-magic princess.." She leaned in closer barking orders to him, Zuko leaned down to kiss her lightly then started up back again, "I'll warm you up…" the ex prince ran his hand slowly down her chest, between her perky breast and to her stomach. His hand heats up to the right temperature not burn her but to warm her up. Toph softly moan as he reached her entrance, feeling her up and making her hot. Toph couldn't take the pleasurable feeling the ex prince is giving her, as his hand explore her lower half. Moving his hand around her entrance teasing her. The blind earthbender wrapped her arms around the ex prince's neck, Zuko kissed her neck blowing his hot breath onto her pale skin. The heat is so intense for this little earthbender, she started to sweat and feel a liquid substance exit from between her legs. "Can't take the heat I'm assuming.." Zuko cockness started to show. "Whatever p-princess!" Toph rolled over to her back, Zuko smiled and watched the little earthbender arch her back with every movement of his wrist. Moaning and covering her face with her arms, blushing and trying to stay in control. The ex prince thought it was a bit cute how she's trying her best to avoid her feelings and keep this tough outer shell. Zuko held her, his hand still inside of her shorts and the other wrapped around her. Then he removed her arms from her face using both hands. "Let me see your face…" Zuko ordered, the red beat earthbender blank stare. Red cheeks and pale skin, her pale eyes blinking and small body shaking. This little blind girl is very beautiful to him, but he couldn't gather the words to say it. "Your…hmm…" He stopped himself and released her hands. "I'm...warm enough…" She shyly explained, Zuko's member throbbing poking Toph's entrance. Toph slowly reached down to grab it. "Hey! Easy…" Zuko jolted, Toph's grip was strong and violent. "Is that...a…" Toph scaled the size of it and blushed deeply. "Y-yeah…it is.." Zuko blushed and pulled his pants down, far enough so his member would pop out. Toph reached for it again, "Softly this time.." the ex prince ordered. Toph small hands cuffed the head, then worked her way down then up. Zuko leaning over her, hands to the side of her head watching her massage his member, Toph blank stare is watching Zuko. "Are you enjoying this princess…?" Toph said shyly, Zuko smiled and kissed her soft lips. Toph tried to hold back her moans. "Let me hear your voice…" Zuko ordered, Toph slowly opened her mouth, parting her lips to let out a small moan. He lifted her legs in the air, parting them, Toph released his member. "This might hurt a little…" Zuko warned her, teasing her entrance with his member. "Just do whatever you're going to d- Ah!" Toph jolted when he slowly entered. ' _she's so warm and...tight..'_ Zuko thoughts ran across his head, he wanted to engulf her. He watched her reaction when he started to move. "S-slowly…" Toph demanded while she grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. The ex prince slowly moved in and out of her tightness. The mix of sweat and drops of blood splatted on the sheets. "You feel amazing Toph…" Zuko whispered in her ear, the earthbender is gripping the sheets holding back screams. She didn't want anyone to catch them in the act so she tried to keep quiet. The ex prince started to increase his speed. Faster and more violent he's become. "Z-zuko…!" Toph muffled screams turned the ex prince on more. She covered her mouth with her hands, arching her back and closing her eyes. Enjoying every sticky and heated moment. Close to climax he decided to push himself in deeper. Deeper into the tight girls entrance, this drove her crazy. The blind girl couldn't take the feeling anymore and let out her filthy orgasm. The sexual excitement struck the ex prince also, he quickly pulled out and released himself over the girl's stomach. The ex prince rolled over next to the blind girl, kissing her cheeks. She blushed as he held her hand. "First time…" She mumbled, then continued "I can't believe I did it with the fire princess." Toph chuckled. Zuko reached over to his dresser next to the bed and threw a red towel over to her, fire nation symbol resting on it. Zuko kissed her once again and whispered, "Go to sleep you pest…" Toph smiled with her blank stare locked with Zukos. ' _I wanna be with you…'_ she wanted to say it, but she couldn't. Something was telling her that she shouldn't. She rested her head on his muscular form and placed a hand on his chest. hearing his heartbeat sooth her. feeling a hand rest on her shoulders pulling her closer warmed her heart. This is what she really wanted. This is what he really wanted. They quickly dove into a deep sleep resting in each other's arms.

More chapters coming.

Le Kunn~


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm kinda going off script with this story, so any die hard Avi fans are out there saying "This isn't the timeline in the cartoon!" Then too fucking bad...this story isn't for you, go somewhere else... I'm doing my own thing and to all who's sending me messages about how they want to read another chapter and giving me good compliments, thanks. and those Toph x Zuko fans who wants to see more action between the two, hold your horses...I'm getting to that. This chapter is more about Katara and Aang.**

 **Le Kunn~**

Team Aang, set off into the nearest market on the island. Watching out for guards and dodging any eye contact from people walking pass. The two love birds, Sokka and Suki decided to buy a sit down dinner. Fire nation style dinner, burned Sokka tongue as Suki laugh at the fragile man. Zuko wanted to buy supplies and leave quickly. He rounded up the rest of the group and forced them to leave. Wearing a hoodie and mask covering his nose down. "Zuko calm down, relax we've been training for a week now…" Katara handed him a banana. "Eat." She ordered giving him a soft smile. He took the banana and tossed it. "I'm going back to the house where it's safe." Zuko glared at her. "Ok fine, I'll go get Sokka." she walked away and then paused turning back around to him. "Hey Zuko… you've been heated allot lately, let me go with you. I can help you relax." Katara pointed to the massage center. "They have a special going on I hear. Trust me, I'm trying to be a good friend…" Zuko glared at her then shrugged. " My mother use to come here while I play in the park. " He followed Katara in the spa. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" Toph ran over towards them as they stopped to listen to the blind girl. "Oh I'm taking him to the spa, he needs to unwind. Do you wanna join us?" Katara smiled at the girl. "Spa? I remember last time you took me to the spa they touched my feet...this time if they do i'm killing someone…" Toph stated as she followed them inside.

The ex prince walked in the blossom filled room. Pebbles around on the floor and rose colored doors. each room stands a lady wearing a white dress robe. Toph didn't like this idea of other women massaging Zuko. She waited till everyone walked in their rooms before she snuck out into Zuko's room. "Alright, just stand there till our time is up...I'm only doing this for a friend." Zuko growled at the lady, not turning around to see its his lover. "Well alright sir but I was told you wanted our 'happy' ending special going on." Toph tried to heighten her voice. "Happy…?" Zuko finally turned around and looked at Toph, smirking with a blank stare. "Toph? how did you...where is the lady-?"

"I closed the curtains and told them that I'll be taking care of you." Toph walked around to him, "Oh...I see, your jealousy is showing Toph." Zuko smiled a chuckled a bit. "Hey, fire princess... just listen to me!" She roared as she reached for him and pushed him down. "Just try not to bruise me…pest.." Zuko growled at her sexually. Toph blushed and tried to control her laughter so they don't get caught. "Shut up Princess…" She barked.

"Ahhh…..that feels great…" Katara moaned as the lady massaged her back. An hour later Katara received the best massage she's ever got. ' _I should go check up on Zuko...I know how much he hates this type of stuff_ …' Katara put her hair in a ponytail and bowed to the lady who massaged her back. Feeling soothed and relaxed she hoped Zuko felt the same. She walked down the hallway till she made it towards the back where they place all the guys. ' _Mostly empty back here, I wonder why guys don't like to be pampered...by beautiful girls no less..'_ that thought made Katara chuckle. She made it to his room but heard a moan, no a couple moans and low talking. She peeked in the room, ' _That can't be….'_ She thought knowing too well who it is. A bare bottom earthbender, sexuall postioned on to of a male. Legs spread massaging the front part of the ex prince. His arm resting on the back of his head and the other running up and down from her bare hips to her thighs making there way to her knee. Katara was confused and a bit turned on. She couldn't look away, she knew something was going down but she didn't think it actually happened. "Oh princess you're rising up I can feel it. Are you enjoying this sir?" Toph said with an annoying high pitch voice. "Just shut up and do your job pest…" he chuckled and grabbed her tiny breast roughly. "Yes sir." She leaned down and bit his ear. Moving her hips sexually and teasing the ex prince above his clothing. Toph's perky tight bottom made the waterbender a bit jealous. Toph _is_ sexy. Running her hands over the ex prince's chest and down around his navel. Traveling along his muscular form and 6 pack. Toph didn't know Zuko is well built. Katara continued to watch till she finally gave in and walked away. ' _why couldn't she just tell me?'_ Walking away from the spa and stumbling into Aang who's carrying a huge bowl of various fruits and sauces.

"Aang, did you buy all of this? We have a limit you know." She picked up one of the fruits. "Oh well..there was a sell and I bought this...picnic basket...and..I know I'm suppose to be training but...I-...I kinda thought that we can..have a picnic…?" Aang shyly asked blushing uncontrollably. "Well...right now I have allot going through my mind right now…" Katara placed the fruit back into his basket. "I can't believe Toph right now…"

"Oh no, did you two get into another fight?" Aang assumed following the angry waterbender back into the market. "I only wanted to know for sure...but...well..I should be happy for her but I feel betrayed…" Katara started, Aang didn't quite understand but something clicked in his brain. ' _She knows?!'_ Aang tried to ease the conversation in a different direction, "Well a picnic sure can ease the mind. We can share all this food together!" Aang held up the basket and smiled. "Why can't she trust me? I'm trustworthy...I thought we were getting closer but she completely threw me aside. but instead she's…" Katara ignored Aang, making him a bit upset and irritated. "Well Katara I'm pretty sure she has her own secrets she just doesn't want to tell anyone. You know how she is, always hard as a rock…Now, come on. I bet whatever she's doing is her business right? I mean it's not like she took something...from you?" Aang stopped and watched his crush look down. Katara finally gathered her thoughts, _Is It that I actually like Zuko?...Do I really have a crush on him? He did help me through finding my mother's killer…_ Trapped inside her thoughts she didn't notice the hurt airbender. His heart felt like it was slowly being crushed. "Katara...do you have feelings for him…?" He softly asked, Katara froze. He knew their secret, Zuko told him first to keep it a secret. "No..Aang I…." She couldn't pull her words together. Aang slowly walked away from the waterbender. Katara couldn't understand her thoughts, they all screamed random nonsense about her confusing feelings towards the ex prince but her friendship with the airbender were far too greater.

"Katara?" a deep voice echoed through her head, shaking her from her thoughts. She turned to see a small blind girl, fire nation clothing with a blank stare but nervous look. "Toph…" She walked over and continued, "Look I'm-" Toph held up her hand and smiled. "I know you know. And...I'm sorry I didn't tell you...it's just that...I'm not really the sharing type...it takes a while.." Toph cut her off, Katara smiled. "I'm happy for you...I don't know why I didn't say that at first...but...I…" Katara turned to look for the airbender, he's nowhere to be found. "Yeah..I heard...listen..I have this uncomfortable feeling in my gut and it's making me sick so I'mma just come out and say it...you're like a big sister to me...not a mother and I..I love you." Toph straightened out and continue. "And I have...feelings...for...fire princess…" Toph held her stomach. "You know twinkle toes there-"

"Yeah...I know." Katara smiled and hugged Toph. "Alright Alright! Go please before I barf." Toph smiled as Katara giggled. "I have to go find him…" Katara ran towards the direction he was in. "So you're being nice...huh…" The fire princess walked out the spa placing his hoodie up over his head and mask on. "Shut up princess and let's find Sokka and Suki before they accidentally get us caught…" Toph ordered, Zuko looked around and pointed "Wow look at that they really changed this place..." He explained, "One problem princess...I'm blind!" She expanded her eyelids mocking Zuko as he chuckled. They searched the market till they found the two love birds and hiked back to the abandoned house.

"Aang…?" Katara whispered following foot steps leading to a small oasis area, a small pond with badgerfrogs around it. "I'm over here…" Aang softly said, sitting on a rock twirling the water around with the swift move of his hand. "Aang...I'm sorry I didn't speak clearly…" Katara sat next to him, he didn't budge. "I know… just the thought of us never happening is very...depressing...I really like you Katara! I've told you this but I can never get that feeling of, 'a little brother' out of my head…" Aang rested his head in his hands. slouching over. Katara pressed her hand on his back. "You're not a little brother to me Aang...I also have feelings for you, but I wanted to wait after the war...where there are no more worries…" Katara suddenly smiled. "Wanna go on a picnic with me?" She asked. Aang started to chuckle, "Are you asking me out on a d-date?" Aang shyly asked looking at the pond, "Yes…" She placed her hand under his chin and face him towards her as she laid a soft kiss on his lips. Aang started to blush, a deep red. The kiss was long and passionate, he couldn't control his excitement. They separated their lips, Aang shyly smiled and Katara pushed her hair to the side. The passionate kiss drove Aang into a love struck wall. He wanted another but he contained his happiness for another time. He didn't want to ruin this moment with another forced kiss like last time. Katara shyly looked down and blushed. "A-Aang?..." Katara pointed to his erection. "Eh! Th-thats nothing! it'll go down!" Aang blushed and placed both his hands between his legs and shyly looked away. "I'm sorry Katara, It wasn't you- well I mean it was but not really...I- I mean...It's just that your really pretty…" Aang closed his eyes, knowing well that he just ruined the moment. Confusing thoughts ran through her head and then she suddenly gave in. A sudden touch sent shivers up his spine. "Katara!" He shouted. Katara's hand softly touching the throbbing member. "I want to help you Aang...let me." Katara pulled down his pants with one swift motion of her hands. The airbenders erect member stands tall, she blushed at the average size of his member. "Katara...y-you don't have to…" Aang couldn't speak correctly. Katara's lips connected to his tip. A moist feeling and heat sensation excited the boy. Kneeling down in front of him massaging his member with her hot mouth. "K-katara...where'd you l-learn this?..." this shy boy asked. "From….watching a friend…." A memory of Suki and Sokka flashed in her head as she shivered and abandoned it. She continued to lick his shaft, using her tongue to get around the Corona as her hand massage the base. Katara moved her head gracefully and used her other to play with her breast. Aang watched his crush play with his member. The feeling of her tongue and watching her play with herself made him climax faster. He held back the excitement so he can watch her for a while longer. Her long brown hair and her perfect form made it a bit too perfect for the boy. Katara's movement increased and her noises became more luid. Aang couldn't take the feeling anymore and released into the waterbenders mouth and down her chin. "K-katara I'm sorry I should've told you!" Aang quickly used his skills to remove the remains from her chin onto the floor. "Aang, it's alright...this is what I wanted you...to do…" She blushed and stood up. "But...did you enjoy it?" She shyly asked, "I did! y-yes Katara!" Aang stood up and smiled pulling his pants up, tightening the lace. Katara walked over to the pond and washed her face, "I...I guess this is a one time thing huh…" Aang started. "Well...once you defeat the fire lord I think you should start looking into getting a place of our own…." Katara smiled and looked back at the airbender who is smiling wide. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. The two decided to continue to chat and then finally started walking back within the day, made it back just in time before Sokka ate all the food they bought. The group looked laughed and joked around. The horrible realization of the comet coming fast, shook the airbender. knowing that he has to face the heat. not knowing if he'll come out on top scared the boy, but the smiling faces of his friends and crush made his heart shine. ' _I can do this…_ ' he thinks to himself. He pans over to his crush as she smiles and hands him a fire gummy. The smile warms his heart as he accepts it. ' _The comet is coming and I need to be ready.'_

Zuko thought about his feelings towards Toph. Everytime she spoke he would feel something inside him flutter. He would get distracted by her blank stare and beautiful pale skin. Things couldn't get any better, but something shook Zuko. A name ran across his head, a face made him shiver and regain feelings. He thought he had forgotten about her, he quickly looked at Toph as she laughed with the group about a funny story Sokka shared. She suddenly stopped and pressed her hand on the ground, something changed in Zuko. His heartbeat, Toph noticed it increased. "Zuko..?" She whispered, loud enough for only he can hear. Zuko pressed his hand against his head and tried to relax. He whispered a name, Toph confused at the name but assumed it was someone close to him. She didn't say anything but she understood. Zuko watched his lover face expression changed from happy to concerned. The name clinged onto him as he placed his hand on his knee.

" Mai…. "

 **New chapters coming soon**

 **Le Kunn** ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Srry for the long wait guys, my little laptop shut down on me and deleted the stories. And job(s) are driving me crazy. I hope you enjoy this story. please review.**

The war was finally over, Parties, celebrations and festivals were happening all over the 4 kingdoms. It felt like a dream, the people coming together and enjoying the magical feeling. No more worries and fears. The avatar has finally freed this nation of constant wars. Over in Ba sing se a couple week later, a relaxed Toph kicks it back with Aang and Katara, relaxing in long chairs. The two couple plan their next trip. Toph listened to their conversation, wondering what it must be like to finally have someone to yourself. She sighed to the thought of Zuko going back to his first. She punched the wall as the earth underneath her drink flies upward, then back down, landing in her hand. "Hey Toph, wanna help us pick a place to visit?" Katara asked the blinded girl, "Nah, I don't know anywhere to go but the places Aang dragged us too over the past year.." Toph yawned and rolled over to her side, placing the drink next to her. She couldn't think straight, her thoughts were running around the fire prince. She couldn't get her mind straight nor can she control her emotions. "Toph...I know you're upset because of Zu-" Katara leaned in close till Toph slammed her hand down and pointed to Katara, "Don't say his name around me! I'm fine!" She quickly stood up and marched to her reserved room and locked it, making sure no one gets in she placed a huge rock behind it. Knowing she's the greatest earthbender she can take on anyone who tries to kick it in. Her room is filled with roses hanging from the ceiling and green sheets, a fireplace and a dresser made out of marble. Clearly she didn't care because she couldn't capture the beauty in the room. Rolling around in the bed and trying to hold back tears, she could remember the moment they had. Every kiss and every tender touch. She couldn't take it anymore. That moment seeing her crush walk away from her into the arms of his first crushed her in a way she never dreamed of. Watching him hold another female in his arms the same way he use to hold her. The blind earthbender held her chest, her beating heart aches. Every thought that ran around her mind mocked her, dancing around her while pointing and laughing. Knowing she'll never get him back. The pillow she laid her head on started to feel a bit cold. She felt the cushion and noticed it's soaked. She's been trying to hold back tears but they flowed like a river, not knowing it she tossed it aside and continued to cry.

"So you're saying this...is just a one time thing? I don't understand princess." The blind girl folded her arms as the fire prince started to slowly breathe then continue, "Toph...What happened at ember island...was a mistake, I shouldn't of thrown myself onto you. I forgot about my feelings for Mai and ju-" Toph punched his arm as she tried to hold back tears, "So...you just think you can use me and just throw me aside?!" She roared, Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders as she quickly pushed him back. He could see in her eyes she couldn't hold the flow of tears anymore. "I'm so sorry Toph…..My feelings for you is real, trust me." The fire prince tried to calm the earthbender down but she wasn't having any of it. "Liar! Just go play around in your happy doll house and leave me alone! I never want to see you again fire princess!" Toph used her earthbending to send Zuko back away from her, slamming him against the wall. "Toph! Please let me explain!" He started to run towards her till he was stopped by a rock that flung out the ground. "Toph I want to still be friends with you! Your really special to me-!" Zuko dodge the rock being thrown at him. "Special?! You should've thought of that when you first kissed me!" She kicked the ground, sending the tip of her toes in the ground making a wave heading towards Zuko. Quick on his feet he jumped over it and grabbed the little girl. "You're special to me Toph, I can't...go on like this, I still want you in my life…" Toph could feel his heart, He's telling the truth. "I...hate you...so much…" Toph grabbed his arms and pushed him off of her. "I know...I'm sorry Toph…but I'm in love with Mai." Zuko felt a sudden quake of the earth, he looked around and noticed nothing is happening. He scanned Toph, her eyes watery and clutching her fist. The quake suddenly stopped as she walked away. "I don't wanna see you face, ever again." A final whisper from the earthbender as she walked away from the fire prince. "Toph…" He felt like a piece of him was sliced by a axe, slowly being taken away piece by piece as it makes its way down the center. Every swing with every step she takes. The fire prince gathered up his strength to move again and walked the opposite direction. Leaving a battle field behind them and forgotten feelings in the cracks.

Fire nation: 3 days ago

"Zuko...come in here, look you have a statue of you here next to Aang…" Mai pointed out the window of the carriage ride through the lovely scenery of the fire nation. "Yeah..I wanted that...reminds me of the good old times." Zuko muttered, arm around his lovely bride to be. "This place is so boring now…." She sighed placing her head on his shoulder. "What else can the fire lord do?" She abused his power but he didn't care. His mind was elsewhere. The couple walked over to the manor as a couple of servants took their coats. "So I was thinking we can go swimming." Zuko Suggested. "Swimming…? Why swimming is boring…" Mai questioned the fire lord's odd suggestion. "Swimming is peaceful... Can you swim?" Mai raised her eyebrow and continued, "Yes, I can swim. What type of stupid question is that?" Zuko thought about the blind girl and his heart started to feel again. "I know some people who can't swim…" Zuko walked over to the balcony, over watching the beautiful fire nation city. "Oh come on Zuko, you're the fire lord. let's do something fun…" Mai pulled on his arm, he stopped her and smiled. "It's been a couple of weeks since I seen my friends...would you like to visit the earth kingdom with me?" Zuko asked, Mai rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Whatever...I guess there's something to do over there." She looked up and smiled at him. He leaned over to kiss her and hold her close. The emotionless girl excited him but not as good as the blind girl. He has feelings for Mai but he doesn't know why. She's not very interesting but he's in love with her. The sex they have is very bland and is over very quickly. Zuko never understand his obsession with this girl but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. The thoughts came to a sudden holt when he heard a laugh, reminded him of the blind girl. The high pitched girly cocky laugh she does. It made him smile. Warmed his heart. He quickly looked down at the girl he was holding and noticed pale eyes looking at him. "Toph?..." He asked, Short with dark hair and a beautiful figure. Tiny hands and perfect pale skin. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss this beautiful creature. The kiss was long and passionate. "Toph...I'm sorry..I shouldn't...I should of…" He couldn't collect his words. "Zuko?..." His eyes closed holding this girl tightly.

'Zuko!" a sudden push and shove as he awoke from the lucid dream. The prince looked over to his bride to be, lying in bed she folded her arms as she waited for an explanation. "You were mumbling in your sleep Zuko." She said, Zuko heart rate increased as he paused for a second. ' _did she hear me say her name?...'_ Zuko sat up, trying to meet her gaze. "Sorry was having a...nightmare…" Zuko smiled, Mai rolled her eyes and rolled over to her side of the bed, pulling the sheets and trying to get comfortable. "Just don't wake me up again…" Zuko sighed and looked over towards the window, over seeing the ocean. As the water danced around and the moonlight shines over the ocean, all Zuko can think about is the blind earthbender. How she was afraid to swim at first and holding onto the man tightly hearing her heartbeat. He smiled at this thought and brushed back his hair with his hand. He thought he made the right choice by picking Mai, he broke her heart at the boiling rock but she saved him at the end. Zuko feels the need to stay with her, but he also wants to be with Toph. He doesn't understand his feelings towards these girls but it's hurting him inside emotionally.

Ba sing se: now

"Leave her alone...she doesn't want to be bothered." Aang grabbed her arm before she can knock on the door. "She's been in there for hours...she needs someone to talk to…" Katara knocked on the door, waited till she heard a noise. Nothing, she tried to open the door but it was locked. "Let me…" Aang tried to open the door but it wasn't lock it was being blocked, "She doesn't want anyone in, there's a rock behind it." Katara knocked on the door again, "Toph! it's me, I just wanna talk to you!" Aang pressed his hand on the door and tilted his head, "Wait…" He kicked the door in with the rock behind it. The room was still intact, "Where is she?" Katara asked searching the room, "I don't know..we have to go find her." Aang ran back into the hallway as Katara followed. "Where do you think she would have gone? " Aang shrugged and grabbed his staff along the way, "We have to split up, knowing Toph she'll see us coming before we see her. So I'll fly around and see if I can spot her." Aang looked around, pausing and trying to map out the place before he takes off. Katara didn't know where to start, Ba sing se is huge. "Toph!" Katara yelled, "What…" a soft voice echoed through their ears, they turned around to see Toph sitting on the stairs with her feet kicked up. "Toph we thought you ran away!" Katara ran up to her and hugged her. "Run away? And where exactly will I go?" Toph tried to push herself off of Katara but her grip is too tight. "Toph are you alright?" Aang sat next to the girls, "Yes I'm fine, thank you." Toph finally pushed Katara off as she smiled a little. "If you need anything I'm here alright," Katara said, "Yeah Yeah Yeah, mother stuff and hugs and kisses...I don't need it guys, seriously I'm fine. I'm going to take a walk around this awful place. Alone." Toph stood up and glared at the two couple as she walked away. "Think she'll be fine?..." Katara asked him, "Yeah...She's a tough girl…" Aang continued, "But...we should follow her…" Aang suddenly felt his feet sink into the stairs. "I heard that!" Toph stomped her feet as she made a tunnel underground and closed the entrance. Aang kicked his feet out as he rubbed them, "I'm worried about her…" Katara said softly placing her arms in her lap. "She had her heart broken….now Zuko is getting married to Mai. Toph needs some space...I think when she comes back from her walk she'll feel better…" Aang held Katara's hand, they both were worried about Toph. She never came back that day, Aang and Katara started to search for her, looking all over Ba sing se with no luck. They asked around wondering if anyone seen her, no one did. They checked the tunnels and caves near the outer city line. Aang noticed a carrier coming into the city, royalty. Fire nation symbols and guards protecting it.

"Zuko!"


End file.
